Bobby's friend and her bloody secret
by maeangel98
Summary: not so good at summaries
1. Bobby's bestfriend

_I felt him press his wrist up against my mouth. The sickly sweet taste of his blood filled my mouth. I fought the urge to swallow, but his made me. He removed his wrist and I coughed and gagged. My limbs felt oddly heavy, and I couldn't move. I remember vaguely after that he laid beside me and soothed out my hair. I tried pushing away from him but, it was no use. I tried to grasp any source of light, but I was soon engulfed by the darkness._

I jolted up out of my bed gasping for air. It was just a dream. Well, a memory.

"Ashley, you okay?" My roommate asked. I could see her face in the dark light of the room. She was pale, shaky, and clammy.

"Liz are you feeling well?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No! I'll be fine! I was just wondering if you could bite me. You seem hungry and you know I always feel better after you bite me so can you?" Her big brown eyes. So innocent, yet pushy shone at me in the darkness. I walked over to my nightstand and turned on the lamp.

I sighed, "Just tonight okay? And I don't want you to get hurt, so no more letting other vampires bite you okay?" She nodded and then sat beside me. I tilted her neck back and placed my mouth over her beating pulse. I could feel her heart quicken as soon as my teeth tore into her soft flesh. She let out a soft moan and I let her know that I cared about her. She could also feel how I felt and how much I hate being a monster.

"Ashley," Liz moaned. I stopped biting her neck. "Why did you stop?" She asked groggily. She was about to pass out.

"I took too much out of you, sorry. You stay in the dorm today. Okay?" I picked her up and put her in her bed. I changed out of my pajamas and put on my neon green skinny jeans and neon purple Paramore shirt. I brought my outfit and ran out of the dorm. I had to meet my friend Bobby before class. He said he was going to show me something. Bobby, Liz, and I all go to an Art school. I am a dancer, mostly ballet, Liz and Bobby are artist. They are amazing. I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into Bobby.

"In a hurry, Ash?" He laughed. I laughed back. Okay, so for those people who are wondering. Bobby's gay. We only like each other as friends.

"Sorry. Everything's off today. SO what did you want to show me?" My curiosity getting the best of me.

"How would you like to come over to my 'house'. Well my boyfriend's house?" He asked.

"That would be cool! So when do I come over?"

"After school?"

"Cool. See you later then," I ran off and made it to my class before the bell. I changed into my outfit and did my exercises. I was the lead dancer in the performance this week. Swan Lake. I lost track of time and before I knew it. MY only class was over.

I walked out and saw Bobby waiting for me.

"Hey pipsqueak," He laughed. It was funny because we were both the same height. I walked over to my car and got in. Bobby followed suit.

"So, were do I go?" I asked. He gave me the address and how to find it. In about ten minutes we pulled up in front of a huge house. I looked up at it in awe. "Your boyfriend lives here!" I asked. He nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Milo's not here. He must still be at school," Bobby trailed off. I stepped out of my car and looked up at the whole house. Bobby walked right into it and told me to follow him. I barely made it through the door before I was pushed over by a huge white fur ball.

"Matilda! Down," Bobby said, not sternly or anything. Matilda licked my face and I laughed.

"It's okay Bobby. She's so cute!" I rolled her over and scratched her belly. I tensed up when I heard footsteps above me. Bobby helped me up and led me to the kitchen. "Hey, what would you like for a snack? I love to cook!" I asked.

"I guess some fruit. Milo always cooks for me," Bobby, said as he got a faraway look in his eyes. He snapped out of it and blushed. I picked up an apple, banana, pear, and some grapes. I walked over to the sink and washed them off.

"Hey, Bobby," A guy said. I looked back and saw a guy with red hair and electric green eyes. He looked at me, his eyes clouded over in suspicion. He leaned into Bobby and whispered, "Who is she?"

"This is Ashley. Ashley, Peter. Peter, Ashley," Bobby smiled and gestured to us both. I gave Peter a small wave and went back to cutting the fruit. The knife almost slipped and I cussed under my breath. I went back over to the sink and washed it off. My index finger started to tingle as it healed. None of them had noticed so I was safe.

"So how did you two meet?" Peter randomly asked, after Bobby and I started to eat the fruit.

"College. Ashley here is an amazing ballerina! You should come to her next performance! All of you guys should!" Bobby was almost jumping for joy. I looked at him to shut up, but he continued to talk.

"Really? I'll try and make it. Well if that's okay with you Ashley," Peter gave me a sweet look and I almost gagged.

"You have to pay twenty dollars for a ticket. The money is going to a local charity," I said and popped a grape into my mouth.

"Cool. So not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Peter asked, his voice going from light and warm to heavy and cold.

"Bobby invited me over. And if you are trying to scare by your bipolar attitude it won't work. I've dealt with a dog scarier than you," My eyes were hard and cold. He looked taken aback.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude." Bobby looked freaked out by the conflict going on between Peter and me.

"Would you like a grape, Peter?" I offered my grape to him.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." He backed away. I pushed my jet-black hair behind my ear. I looked over at Peter and saw him starring at me intently. I saw lust in his eyes.

"Hey Bobby how about we go to a movie or something?" I asked. Bobby nodded and grabbed his coat. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. I walked past Peter and grabbed my keys. I thought about offering Peter to come along but he would make everything awkward. As soon as we were in the car I turned the music on. Bobby started to play invisible drums in the passenger seat. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Ash watch out!" Bobby yelled/ I looked at the road and saw a motorcycle coming towards us.

"Hold on!" I turned the steering wheel hard and we were off the road. I caught the face of the person in the motorcycle. "No! Not him! Anyone but him!" I hissed under my breath. I went back on the road and pulled up in front of a club. "Bobby you okay?" I could hear his heart hammering in his ribs. He nodded and got his breathing under control. I got out of the car and Bobby followed me. I brought him to a vampire club. The V. So if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a vampire. I do have a heartbeat, I do bleed and I can do some pretty cool things, unlike other vampires.

"Hey I know this club! Milo takes me here sometimes!" Bobby laughed. Bobby was nervous. I could tell.

"Stay close to me okay?" He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we started towards the door.

"Hey man look! It's a chick!" A guy laughed.

"Yeah and we don't care who's chick you are. You're gonna be our chick for the next hour. Ya hear meh'?" A guy pushed Bobby away from me and pushed me against the wall.

"Bobby catch!" I threw my keys to him and he caught them. "Now run! Drive as fast as you can okay!" He nodded and ran. I heard the car start up and speed away.

"Shut up!" One of the guys said and slapped me. I growled. I could tell that they were vampires. I smirked at them and they were taken aback. I lifted the guys hands off of my neck. He pinned both of my wrists against the wall. I used him as leverage and kicked him in the gut. I turned into a thirteen year old. Yes, I can change my age. I'm actually thirteen, not twenty. I moved faster than them and soon they were all on the ground bleeding.

"Don't mess with me or my friends," I kicked one of them in the ribs. I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my ankle. I tried to pull away, but It was too late. I heard the sound of teeth sinking into flesh. I let out a startled scream. I fell on the ground and kicked at the guys face. He had his teeth in so deep. If I pulled harder he would rip out my bone and flesh. I didn't care. I pulled and then I screamed. I looked at his mouth and saw my flesh and bone in it. I got up and limped to the club.

When I got inside, a guy walked over to me and told me to bite him. He picked me up and took to a room in the back. I looked like nineteen year old and he thought he was getting lucky. I wasn't going to have sex with him, but I was going to bite him. I purred and pushed him on the bed. He didn't argue. I brushed my lips over his neck and he shivered. The next thing I knew he gasped and I was tasting his sweet, warm blood. He felt like he was a nobody and that nobody cared about him. I shared with him that I did care about him and that he was never alone.

"Thank you," He moaned into my shoulder. I stopped biting him and pulled away. My ankle was fully healed. I walked away and went back outside. I saw Bobby and Peter get out of my car. Bobby ran over to me and that's when I collapsed to the ground. I felt strong arms wrap around me and then lift me up. Then it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

_The burning pain was excruciating and it filled my mind. He placed his palm against my burning cheek and I gasped._

"_It hurts! What did you do to me!" I screamed over and over again. All of it seemed like a dream. But I knew deep in my mind that if this was a dream, it was a dream that would never end._

"_Just calm down. You're turning okay? As soon as it's over you will need to feed. Would you prefer blood bag or the fresh type?" He smiled down at me. I had the urge to rip his face off and feed it to some sharks. Or a raccoon._

"_What the hell are you talking about! What am I turning into!" I meant to yell, but it came out a strained whisper._

"_Shhhh. Just close your eyes. It will all be over in a few days," His voice trailed off and became a low murmur, just like his heart_

I shot up out of the bed and fell on the floor.

"You're awake! Ohmigod! A major hottie brought you in last night and said that he's Bobby's friend! So what happened last night?" Liz questioned me. I looked at her. Then it hit me. Peter brought me back to the dorm!

"I got into a fight with a gang of vampires. One bit my ankle and tore out my bone and flesh. I bit a guy and I showed him that I cared about him and that someone somewhere cares about him too. The guy who brought me in was named Peter and he's Bobby's boyfriend's brother I think." Liz looked at me and then gave me a huge hug.

"You must've kicked those guy's so hard in their balls that they must've been coughing up blood!" Liz laughed. She was so goofy at times. I hugged her back and then I let it all out. Hot tears streamed down my face. I was scared. I thought they would hurt Bobby and I think of him as my brother. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Liz, I need to go check on Bobby. I don't know if he got hurt or not and I need to investigate his boyfriend's family. I think they might be vampires also," I informed her. She was about to say something but someone knocked on the door.

"Ashley! Are you okay? Hey since it's Saturday how about you meet my boyfriend and the rest of his family?" Bobby asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Um..sure. Are we heading here now?" I made my heartbeat sound human. If they could hear it then I would keep it like this. I hadn't been paying much attention to their heartbeats.

"Yeah! I told Milo about you and he's like really excited to meet you!" Bobby was literally jumping for joy.

"Okay I'll be out in a min-" Bobby cut me off by pulling my wrist and pulling me down the hall. "Bobby! I'm not even dressed! I'm in my pajamas! They'll think I'm a hobo!" I complained.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ashley? The Ashley I know would never complain about what she's wearing!" Bobby shook me by my shoulders.

"They're rich Bobby! I try and impress people! Anyways Peter already thinks I'm a freak!" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed. I wanted to impress them even if they knew nothing about me.

"You can borrow some of Alice's clothes. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind," Bobby trailed off and got in the driver's seat. I cleared my throat.

"Bobby? Since when did I ever let you drive?" I asked, after I was buckled into the passenger seat. He just laughed and we drove off. The whole ride I was silently praying that he didn't total my car. Once we pulled up in front of the house I burst out of my door.

"I wasn't that bad was I!" Bobby asked. Looking at my expression. I nodded. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"You were driving on the wrong side of the road! You almost got us killed!" I yelled. We looked at each other seriously and then burst out laughing. We were literally on the ground laughing when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Peter looking down at us. A confused look on his face. I saw him bite his lip and he tried to suppress his laughter. "You can laugh if you want."

As soon as I said that he burst out laughing. We all started laughing again. I had a few tears coming out of my eyes and Bobby was gasping for breath. Peter was trying to get himself under control. Just to be mean I made a goofy face at the both of them. They looked at each other and then fell back to the ground laughing.

"Ashley can I ask why your shirt is pulled up over your stomach?" Peter asked, after we got our laughing under control. I gasped and looked at my shirt. I let out another gasp and tried fixing it. "Why are you in your pajamas? It's like below 20 degrees out here! You must be freezing!" Peter picked me up and carried me into the house. I squirmed out of his arms.

"Mae! Can you please come here!" Bobby yelled into the house. A woman came running towards us and she gasped.

"You must be freezing! I take it that you are Ashley? Here follow me," Mae pulled me into a room down the hall and closed the door behind me. I listened to her heart and it was slow.

"Mae, are you a vampire?" I asked bluntly. I saw her turn, her eyes filled with surprise and a little bit of terror. "I mean…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked. I'll just leave." I headed to the door, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Ashley, how did you know? Are you like us?" Her eyes glistened with tears. I was under a lot of pressure and then I turned into a thirteen year old. She screamed and then I screamed. Four guys ran into the room and I saw pinned to the ground. A guy with innocent brown eyes was pinning me down. In one swift movement I pinned him down and then I jumped out the window.

"See ya later!" I yelled as I fell.

"Mae are you okay? Who was she!" The tallest guy said.

"Ezra that was Ashley! She's a vampire! And she was around the age of twenty one second and the next she was a thirteen year old! How the hell is that possible!" I heard Mae yell. So the guy was Ezra.

"Milo, are you okay!" Bobby shrieked. I was still watching them. I was just hanging onto the window. Milo was the guy who pinned me! So Bobby's boyfriend pinned me. That's interesting. I heard footsteps underneath me. I looked down and saw a guy looking up at me. I let out a small shriek and flipped over him. I landed silently behind him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked turning towards me.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I took a step back. He took a step forward.

"My son and daughter live here and I have the right to visit them. So now answer my question-" He didn't finish, because I was gone and already driving back to the dorms.

"Leif! Did you see a girl run by here by any chance?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Long jet-black hair, icy blue eyes and she was about Alice's height, and she looked like she was thirteen," Leif said. I wonder who Alice is. I have to get Liz out of here! For all I know they could be rouge vampires!

"Ahhhh! I need to get Bobby out of there! I don't want him to get hurt!" I yelled at myself in the car. I pulled up at the college and I ran to my dorm. I burst through the door and collapsed on the ground.

"Ashley! Are you okay!" Liz yelled and ran to my side. I reached over and closed the door. Liz locked it and set me on my bed. "Bite me. You need to."

I shook my head and said, "I need to get out of here. Okay? If Bobby knocks on the door let him in. And only him okay?" I started throwing things into a duffle bag.

"Ash what's going on?" Liz demanded.

"Liz, I'm the vampire world's best vampire hunter, okay? I need to find Olivia. I hope she remembers me. It's been ten years. I need to tell her that he's back and he wants revenge okay? So whatever you do only let Bobby in!" I opened the window and then I jumped out. It was five stories so I shouldn't have a problem. As soon as I landed I took off running. I looked back and saw a semi tall figure closing in on me. I reached in my bag and threw a wire out and it caught on the guys legs. He fell to the ground with a loud oof. I Didn't check who it was. All I did was run to my car. I unlocked it and sped off. Olivia still owned The V, so she should be there. I got out of the car and walked over to the bouncer.

"Hey Rocco! How's it hanging? Can't talk. Is Olivia here?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to the back staircase. It led to the elevator. I ran and ignored the hisses I got from other vampires. I turned into a thirteen year old and made it the elevator. Once I was in there I felt claustrophobic. Someone was bit in here and the smell was enticing me. I bit my tongue and ran when the doors opened.

"Olivia! I need to talk to you!" I yelled into her apartment.

"Who are you and how did a thirteen year old get in here!" A girl with violet eyes asked. She was in a position ready to pounce. I appeared beside her and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Where is Olivia?" I hissed into her ear.

"Ashley, dear please let go of Violet. You seem to be stronger than before," Olivia chuckled.

"Olivia! He's back and he nearly killed me and my friend Bobby!" I yelled and hugged her. I was pulled away from Olivia and I was pinned up against the wall.

"Who tried killing Bobby!" A girl demanded. Her hand was on my neck and I didn't know if she was trying to choke me or not. I pushed her off of me and pinned her up against the wall in one swift movement.

"Who are you and why do you want to know about Bobby? He's my friend and if you are trying to hurt him I will rip off your arms and beat you with them," I hissed in her ear.

"Ashley calm down. This is Alice. She is Bobby's friend also and her brother is his boyfriend. So Ashley he's back again?" Olivia pulled me down on the couch with her. I was still a thirteen year old and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started sobbing.

"He came head on at us. He was on his motorcycle and he smiled at me. He almost caused me to total the car! I was so scared that Bobby might get hurt and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I thought that if he got hurt maybe I could turn him, but he would've had to leave his boyfriend and I didn't think I could've done it. Then he brought over to his boyfriends house today and they found out that I was a vampire! I turned into a freaking thirteen year old right in front of them! It was so embarrassing!" I sobbed into her shoulder. I was being a big crybaby!

"Who's after Bobby!" Alice yelled at me. I had enough. I turned back into a twenty year old and stood taller than her by three inches.

"I am so sick of you! Stop yelling at me or I will make you pay! WHo do you think you are! Huh? do you think you're all that!" I yelled at her. I felt dizzy and then I collapsed.

"You over did yourself, Ashley," Olivia said, as she picked me up. She laid me down on her bed and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mommy! I'm scared! The dreams are back!" I sobbed. My mother came running into the room and hugged me. She soothed out my hair and sang a quiet lullaby. I sniffled and hugged her tighter._

"_Ashley. Don't cry. I'll always be here to chase away the dreams okay?" My mom brushed my hair out of my face. Her big brown eyes filled with sadness and fear. I had my father's eyes. I saw one stray tear roll down her face. I lifted my small hand and wiped it away. "Happy fifth birthday, sweetie." My mom kissed my fore head and laid down beside me on the bed. I snuggled up against her and fell asleep._

_I turned thirteen later and then I had the same dream._

"_Mom! Mom! Please come here!" I cried. My mother came rushing in. Her eyes were filled with the same emotion that I had seen when I was five._

"_Ashley, whatever happens next I want you to be strong for me. No matter what and never give in to him okay?" My mother said, hot, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Mom what are you talking about? Why are you crying? Who is he?" I asked, lightly shaking her shoulders. My mom just shook her head and laid beside me. I fell asleep and my dreams were filled with pain and suffering. I woke up and saw my mother screaming and I saw a man. He was tall. Yet he had a childish face._

"_Please! Take me and not my daughter! She's only thirteen!" MY mother pleaded. The man looked over at me and smiled. The next thing he did was, rip out my mother's throat. I ran over to her and tried stopping the bleeding._

"_You asshole! Why the hell did you do that! Who the hell are you!" I yelled at him. He smiled down at me and pushed me against the wall. I let out a cry of help but he covered my mouth. No! HE's going to rape me, I yelled in my head. He removed his hand and kissed me roughly against the lips. He bit into my lip and drew blood. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in there. I pushed him away and he let out a small growl._

_I stood my ground and waited. He walked back over t me and put his hand against my cheek. In one swift movement he held my head back and put his wrist up against my mouth. I tried screaming and he removed his wrist._

"_Shut up," He snarled in my ear. I took a chance and kicked him in his crotch. He fell on the ground and I ran back over to my mom. I cried over her body and didn't pay attention to the man come up behind me. I knew he would kill me just like my mom. Even if I lived I would always hate him. I would find him and kill him. That night I became a vampire. I became a vampire hunter, and I swore that I would avenge my mother's death. Even if it took me a thousand years. I had the time._

I fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Bad dream?" A velvety voice asked from the corner. I looked over and noticed that I wasn't in Olivia's room anymore. I saw the same electric green eyes as before. I don't know what came over me but I ran into his arms.

"Peter I have no idea where I am and I don't know why I'm hugging you but at least I know you!" I sobbed into his shirt. I stopped and smelled the room. It smelled like him.

"You're in my room. Olivia called me and I brought you here," Peter explained. I snapped out of my sleepy state and was on full alert.

"Where's Liz?" I growled. I still didn't trust them. Not even Peter.

"Ashley! You're awake! Oh, Liz is downstairs! She's fine!" Bobby squealed and hugged me. I was still a thirteen year old and I was kinda upset that he was taller than me.

"You're taller than me!" I pouted. I pushed passed Bobby and heard Liz's heartbeat. It was frantic. I jumped off the guard rail and landed in front of Liz. I pushed her lightly behind me and tensed up. A guy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair was in front of me. "I swear that if you touched my friend I will rip off your arms and beat you to death with them." My eyes showed him that I would. He looked at me and then…wrapped me in a huge hug.

"You're so small yet so evil! You're so adorable!" He laughed and swung me around. I had it. I turned back into a twenty year old and pushed him off me.

"Touch me again and you will regret it," I hissed. I turned to back to Liz, my eyes softening. "Liz did they bite you? Are you injured?"

"Ash I'm fine! This is Jack! He's Milo's 'friend'. HE's also Peter's brother," She laughed and made air quotes around "friend". I turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. I then slapped him across the face.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"That was for hugging me and calling me cute! I could kill you with a bobby pin! And if you ever hurt Bobby or Liz I will make you pay," I said calmly and coolly. He looked at me a stunned expression on his face. I looked out for my friends.

"What's going on in here?" A loud but mellow voice boomed. I looked over and saw that Ezra guy. I turned into a five year old and gave him an innocent look. Mae came rushing in and picked me up.

"Why aren't you so adorable! Who is she?" Mae asked, Ezra. Liz stepped in.

"That's Ashley. She's actually thirteen or well she was thirteen when she was turned. She would be twenty three if she wasn't a vampire," Liz explained. I hissed at her to shut up and I jumped out of Mae's arms. I turned back to normal and stretched. Mae gasped and so did everyone else.

"Okay so you all know who I am so why don't we all just make nice and I can count on you guys to watch out for my Liz right?" I looked over them. The guys seemed well built and strong. "And Liz and I are just friends. We've been best friend since I turned. So don't get those pervy thoughts about us being lesbians," I said and looked directly at Jack. He winced and looked away.

"Wait you're Ashley!" Milo blurted out, a shade of red creeping up into his cheeks.

"Yeah and you're the guy who pounced on me earlier. Nice to meet you Milo. I certainly hope for your sake that you're nice to Bobby. Like I said to Jack. Hurt him and I will rip off your arms and beat you with them." My words were calm and cool. I looked around the room. The first one to speak up was Ezra.

"Ashley…Ashley. Now where have I heard that name before… Ah! You're the world's strongest vampire hunter! Now I remember!" Everyone turned and stared at me. I just shrugged. Bobby then ran up to me and shook me by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire! How can you eat human food! Why didn't you barf like Milo did!" Bobby squealed. Yes he squealed like a little fan girl.

"I was going to tell you, but I just didn't know how to say it without sounding crazy. I don't know how I can eat human food, but I am different from other vampires. I can age and control my heartbeat to match a regular humans. And I can change my age. I am originally thirteen years old and I was forced into this life of immortality. The guy who turned me is trying to kill me now because he knows that if I find him first, I will kill him on sight. Any other questions?" I asked. Everyone's jaws were hanging open. I guess I shouldn't have been so blunt. I felt a cold chill go down my spine and I knew that I was in trouble.

"So you do remember me! Perfect," A low and almost seductive voice purred from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with him.

"James…" My breath caught in my throat, my hear t thudded erratically in my chest and I knew the sound pleased him. I felt his teeth sink deep into my neck and then everything went numb. The walls were spinning and I knew if one of them didn't stop him he would drain me completely.


	4. Love is worse than death

I cried out in pain as he tore into my flesh. I heard a low guttural growl from behind us and then I was thrown across the room. Liz ran over to me and told me to bite her. I shook my head but she pressed her wrist to my mouth. The vampire in me wanted to bite her so badly. I bit into her soft flesh and heard her let out a moan. I stopped biting her and stood up. I was full and fully healed. My icy blue eyes burning with fury. I saw Peter fighting James. They were making animalistic noises. I reached into my boot and pulled out a steel knife.

"Peter watch out!" I yelled. Peter ducked and James looked at me in surprise. I flung the knife in his direction and it hit him right in the shoulder.

"This isn't over Ashley!" James hissed as he ran away.

"You always did run away when everything became too hard for you to handle! You are such a wimp!" I yelled after him. It dawned on me. I bite Liz. "Liz!" I ran over to her and checked her vitals. Her heart was still beating strongly. I let out a sigh of relief. But then another worry washed over me. I looked back and saw everyone staring at me.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked. I shook my head and picked Liz up. I was almost outside when the guy from before, Leif, stopped me.

"Ashley? Is that really you?" Leif asked. It was then that I realized that I'd met him before. His Lycanthrope pack tried to kill me. I gagged at the memory.

"Yeah it is and I remember you Leif. You and you're pack tried to kill me. I guess that it was fair after all I did try to kill your leader. So what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked. He laughed and gave me a pat on the head. He was the only one with a kind heart, well from his pack anyways.

"Like I said earlier. I'm here to visit my children," He said, gesturing to Alice and Milo. I looked at them and then I saw the resemblance. I shrugged and started to walk back out.

"She might need a blood transfusion! I'll help her okay?" Ezra said, more like an order than a question. I gave him a cold hard glare and lightly placed Liz in his arms. He ran her upstairs and I heard him setting the transfusion up. I fell to the ground and Peter fell down beside me. He hugged me and that's when I really felt it. The bond between us. My heart started to beat so fast and I could hear Peter's beating the same. He looked directly in my eyes and I looked into his. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. I was left alone with Peter.

"Ashley, I'll always be by your side if you let me," Peter whispered into my hair. I nodded into his chest. "You are so beautiful, you know that right?" He lifted my chin up to face him. I heard him gasp. I had been crying into his chest. He hugged me and then picked me up. He carried me up to his room and I was soon hit by the familiar scent of him. He set me down on his bed and then he crawled in next to me. I wasn't a thirteen year old anymore I was eighteen. I curled up close to his chest and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to find an empty spot next to me. I looked around the room and saw the door open just a crack. I hear Peter arguing with Ezra. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door.

"She can't stay here Peter! She can put us all in danger!" Ezra said. His voice was calm but I could hear the anger in it.

"Ezra, listen to me for once! I can feel the blood bond between Ashley and I! I wasn't bonded with Alice! I'm bonded with Ashley! I can't kick her out!" Peter argued. I'd felt the bond also, but if it meant for him to be in trouble then I would leave. I searched for a piece of paper and a pen. I found them and wrote a small note to Peter. Then I jumped out of his balcony. I was going to fight James and make sure he would never be able to force another person into becoming a vampire. Whether it killed me or not. Like I said earlier, I would do anything to protect the people I love.


End file.
